Dime que no
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: RevFalls! Un día antes del Raromagedon hay muchas confesiones que deben de ser dichas, sobre todo porque aunque ninguno de los dos quiere decirlo saben que todo sería mucho más sencillo si dijeran que no. PacificaxDipper


**Hola, hola! Aquí Yatziri esperando el capitulo final del cartoon y como consecuencia escribiendo idioteces.**

 **Pues bien, al inicio de la semana escuche la canción "Dime que no" de Jesee y Joy, y me encantó, quería hacerle una historia a toda costa así que de repente aparecieron Dipper y Pacifica en mi mente, como los originales no me funcionaban demasiado rehice todo Gravity Falls a mi retorcida manera, así que aquí algunas aclaraciones para el fic:**

 **Dipper y Mabel son una extraña mezcla de la familia de Gideon y Pacifica, por lo que tienen el medallon mágico y una mansión; quería cambiar sus personalidades pero sin afectar algunos razgos de ellos, por lo que se conservan algunas de sus aficiones. También el fic tiene mi ligera opinion sobre el pinecest (que sí leo pero no me agrada mucho) y mi eterno amor por Pacifica y Dipper.**

 **Se podría decir que es un Reverse Falls, pero en realidad sólo rehice lo que pude. Ojala que les guste y me dejen un comentario.**

 **Sin mucho más que añadir les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Alex H.**_

* * *

 **DIME QUE NO**

DIPPER

Se dejó caer elegantemente sobre el sillón de su estudio, justo como sus padres le habían enseñado en otros tiempos, cuando el estudio era en realidad el cuarto de juegos de él y su hermana gemela Mabel.

Con el tiempo, los misterios, las investigaciones y las prácticas de hechizos hicieron que los bloques de construcción, las muñecas y todo aquello que pudo pertenecer a una infancia divertida se fue arrinconando en las paredes para finalmente deshacerse en la nada, las paredes antaño de color vainilla habían sido sustituidas por el azul en todos los tonos posibles, desde el índigo hasta el celeste.

Siempre se había sentido cómodo entre los libros, le brindaban una sensación de seguridad y firmeza a sus pensamientos que por sí mismo no lograba alcanzar, los libros le permitían ordenar, hacer normas, planear movimientos y preverlos.

Cruzó las piernas y giró el rostro hacia el ventanal que ocupaba una pared entera, podía observar el bosque que rodeaba al pueblo desde ahí, los interminables pinos que se le antojaban aburridos, también podía ver en el reflejo la escalera de caracol que llevaba al segundo piso del estudio, un lugar que le pertenecía a su hermana.

Pero sobre esas cosas, él podía verse a sí mismo reflejado en el cristal, como ya era una costumbre desde la adolescencia vestía un traje negro, sobre el cuello de la camisa portaba la llave de su inminente éxito: el medallón azul que le permitía hacer esos actos de magia que el absurdo y credulo pueblo en el que vivía se tragaba cada tercer día en las inmediaciones del bosque a lado de la mansión Gleeful.

Negó ligeramente, le gustaba ese lugar de su estudio, porque cualquier persona que entrara podría pensar que él veía el paisaje cuando en realidad lo único que veía era su rostro. Pocas personas podrían entender porque le fascinaba tanto su rostro y es que más allá de los ojos infinitamente azules, la extraña constelación en su frente y los rizos castaños rebeldes, se encontraban los dilemas mentales que sus expresiones sacaban a relucir de vez en cuando.

Siempre era mejor controlar sus gestos faciales, de manera que se permitiera decir con escasas palabras exactamente lo que quería. Él era el mejor observador de todo el lugar, y no dejaría ningún cabo suelto...

Sus ojos se desviaron a aquella única casa que podía ver desde la ventana: la cabaña del misterio, reprimió la sonrisa divertida que se empezaba a formar tan rápido como el reflejo le devolvió el gesto.

... No lo dejaría.

Los tacones bajando las escaleras le informaron que su hermana se acercaba.

Bufó y se levantó de inmediato, dandole la vuelta a lo que sea que su cerebro empezaba a formar cuando veía aquella cabaña del mal.

La encontró en el espejo de cuerpo completo detrás del librero de mitología, vestía su ya acostumbrado atuendo de show (mismo que debían presentar por la noche), que consistía en un leotardo negro obscenamente ajustado que realzaba todos los encantos posibles que tuviera; dandole una apariencia felinamente seductora, no le impresionaba que fuera de esa manera, a final de cuentas a Mabel siempre le habían gustado los gatos.

Las medias se adherian a sus piernas largas y torneadas que le gustaba presumir a todas horas y sobre su cabeza, el moño azul con la piedra mágica gemela lanzaba destellos a los ojos igualmente azules que lo enfocaron en cuanto vio su reflejo.

-Hermanito – ronroneó ella. Los labios rojos en una sonrisa predadora - ¿Sumido en tus pensamientos otra vez?

Él sólo se ajusto los gemelos con parsimonia después de colocar el chaleco de vestir que complementaba su propia vestimenta.

-Como siempre – contestó secamente.

Su hermana se colocó el sacó azul, mirando por detrás de su hombro. Dipper se imaginó a millones de serpientes castañas envolver el lugar y rebotar por la estancia, sus rizos largos lo asfixiaban, en el mal sentido.

-Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer. No podemos retrasar lo inevitable. – dijo ella con rencor, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No sería la primera vez que nuestra familia lo hace ¿No es así? – le atacó con sarcasmo.

-Somos los peores de la cadena – afirmó Mabel, dándole una apariencia salvaje a sus cabellos antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo con las manos sobre la cadera.

Dipper le dio un vistazo a toda ella sonriéndole socarronamente con todo y una ceja alzada. Su hermana se sonrojo furiosamente y pateó el suelo.

-Pensé que ya lo habías dejado ir. ¿Volvió este verano?

Mabel hundió sus dedos en las caderas, sabía que la estaba provocando, pero no dejaba de agradarle sacarla de sus casillas de vez en cuando.

-Sí. Volvió y no pierdo nada dándole una oportunidad de nuevo.

-Pensé que ya lo habías superado, hace más de dos años que no viene. ¿No estaba casado con una manatí?

Mabel bufó.

-Por favor, como si una manatí pudiera competir conmigo.

Su hermana compuso una sonrisa seductora y acarició sus costados, haciendo énfasis en que ella era irrestible.

-Así que vas a salir con un casado. – le reprochó.

-Marmando es un tritón bastante aceptable, no puedes negarlo y... – Mabel bajó la vista y entonces Dipper se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba la gemela que había perdido con los años. La gemela que al igual que él a veces era tímida y tenía miedos, la gemela que no era seductora sino una chica hermosa.

-Y te gusta – concluyó él en una sonrisa ladeada. - ¿No tenías una obsesión con Gideon Pines?

-Agua pasada, hermanito – rugió ella. – Me parece que tú estás mas interesado en los Pines que yo. Sobre todo porque son la razón de que Southwest esté aquí.

Dipper escondió el rostro.

-Ambos debemos estar interesados en los Pines, Mabel. Gideon ha encontrado el número 3 del diario, si llega a descubrir que tenemos contacto con Phill...

-Basta, no estamos hablando de esas cosas. Tienes que ayudarme, Dipper – musitó ella – Sabes tan bien como yo que una Gleeful no puede salir con tritones.

Él asintió y sacudió las manos, tratando de quitarse inútilmente el peso invisible de los próximos problemas a su cuerpo.

-Los Gleeful no deberíamos salir con nadie que no seamos nosotros mismos.

-Es enfermo – dijo ella, negando con la cabeza moviéndose entre los libreros hasta la puerta de salida.

-Y nosotros mantenemos la farza.

Mabel asintió secamente, taconeando hasta salir de la mansión, con él pegado a sus espaldas.

Mientras caminaban colina abajo en un silencio absoluto, se dio cuenta de que su gemela seguía enfadada, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos había pedido que se hicieran esos absurdos rumores pero el peso de ellos era más fácil de soportar si actuaban como todos querían.

Desde los cinco años sus padres se habían empeñado en hacerles creer que eran el uno para el otro, que estaban destinados, que eran almas gemelas, excusas y más excusas para que la herencia jamás cediera a otra persona, pensamientos enfermizos sobre ellos dos que se veían reforzados por los duros castigos que seguían del sonido de una pequeña campana.

Hasta los quince años ellos habían creído que estaban destinados, el pueblo entero hablaba de ellos y sobre el "incesto" que supuestamente cometían, hasta que llegó el chico Pines y su prima Pacifica a pasar el verano en Gravity Falls, los chicos se volvieron famosos porque con su llegada a La Cabaña del Misterio esta ganó a muchos clientes, además Gideon Pines era bueno resolviendo misterios y su hermana había tenido que ir a pedirle ayuda en una ocación para atrapar a un fantasma en la mansión. Como resultado de ello, su prima Pacifica había hecho que Mabel y él actuaran por primera vez desobedeciendo lo que toda su vida habían construido, el resultado fue asombroso en ese momento: Mabel había ganado a una de sus mejores amigas (que no formaba parte de su escuadrón de matonas) y él... bueno, él aún trataba de evadir el pensamiento que se había presentado desde ese día.

-Mabel – dijo él tratando de llamar la atención de su hermana – no quiero destruir La Cabaña del Misterio.

Las palabras habían salido demasiado rápido y se regañó por no poder controlarse, para algo existían todas las listas, todos los días que se veía en la ventana: para reprimir sus impulsos. Pero ya no aguantaba.

Hace un año habían invocado a un ser triangular extraño que se llamaba Phill, era azul y sobre la cúspide usaba un sombrero de copa, tenía un solo ojo que solía llenarse de lagrimas por todo, dudaba demasiado y en sus días de euforia mataba a todo lo que se le ponía enfrente. Tenía mucho poder y al parecer estaba bajo las ordenes de alguien más, la única ventaja que tenían era que solía ser bastante influenciable.

Y Phill quería La Cabaña del Misterio. Dipper sabía que era más que probable que los Pines tuvieran que ver con los Diarios, pero problemas con los Pines significaba dolor y sufrimiento para los que vivían en ese lugar; la chica de la caja, el hombre que reparaba todo... Pacifica Southwest.

Él no quería destruir a Pacifica.

Mabel le miro con ternura.

-No es como si tuviéramos opción.

-Todos la tienen. ¿Porque nosotros no? – gruñó él.

-Porque somos Gleeful, Dipper – le tomó del rostro – Entiende ¿si? Ojala pudiéramos tener la opción pero no se puede. No te voy a mentir, la vida no nos sonríe por completo y crecer ha dolido mucho, justo como me dijiste hace años, pero como ese día, hoy me toca repetir las palabras: estaremos juntos.

Dipper sonrió.

-Te juro, Mabel que encontraré la forma de que podamos decidir.

-Me basta con que me dejes ser feliz el día de hoy – dijo ella con una sonrisa a algunos pasos de entrar en la calle principal del pueblo, donde él tomaría camino hacia la Cabaña y ella a la laguna.

-¿Apretón de manos incomodo entre gemelos? – ofreció él su mano, en un gesto que a la vista de todos confirmaría su supuesta relación pecadora pero que para ellos no era más que una muestra de que estaban juntos, como hermanos, como mejores amigos.

Mabel le beso la frente justo cuando un grupo de personas pasaban frente a ellos y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Apretón de manos sincero entre gemelos, estúpido. – susurró ella. – Vamos por el último buen día de la tierra antes de que Phill traiga a sus amigos interdimencionales.

* * *

PACIFICA

Deshacerse de Gideon fue lo más difícil de todo, su primo era un paranoico sin remedio.

Vale, ella lo entendía un poco, no podía negar que el pueblo era muy extraño (incluso para sus propios parámetros), después de todo a Pacifica le gustaba jactarse de ser una chica bastante imaginativa y positiva.

Esa mañana había visto a un ave prehistórica, estaba muy segura de que se trataba de un dinosaurio volador porque, en primer lugar, ninguna ave era tan grande. Además, una semana atrás cuando estaba vagando por el bosque con Wendy se encontró con una unicornio (bastante hermosa) que no paró de decirle que ella no tenía un corazón puro, el simple asunto la había dejado dos horas pensando en el silencio absoluto de la habitación que el siempre amable señor Pines le ofrecía cada verano.

El punto era que después de cinco años de pasar sus veranos ahí, ella podía entender que su primo fuera tan... insistente en que tuviera cuidado.

Suspiró y se recostó sobre el pino que era el punto de encuentro que Gideon más temía. Giró el rostro hacia el cielo, decidiendo al tanteo si era ella la que iba tarde o era Dipper quien se estaba atrasando.

Dipper Gleeful, a pesar de ser esa persona que su primo detestaba era también la persona de la que Gideon estaba más impaciente de ser amigo, tal vez todo se debía a que al rededor de los gemelos todo se desintegraba, los colores se perdían para dar paso al resplandeciente lapislázuli que portaban con orgullo.

A Gideon le había fascinado la chica, Mabel Gleeful. Incluso salieron un corto periodo de tiempo en el que las cosas no salieron nada bien, no como con ella y Dipper, aunque por supuesto, se supone que en realidad las cosas entre ella y el gemelo en realidad nunca pasaron.

En primer lugar, todo debía de ser secreto y aunque seguían siendo de lo más discretos ella no tenía un nombre para definir lo que Dipper era suyo.

No era su amigo, porque es imposible que los amigos hicieran lo que hacen ellos.

No era su novio porque de alguna manera esa palabra sonaba terriblemente mal si iba acompañada de su nombre.

No era su enemigo porque Dipper le había enseñado muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas era rencor, odio o coraje.

Ella y Dipper solo eran dos fenómenos que colapsaban, se retiraban y se funcionaban, en una danza tortuosa que seguía repitiéndose año con año... sin fin aparente.

Y es que pensar en _tener algo_ con Dipper sonaba algo estúpido.

Ella estaba loca por acceder a todo desde un principio, después de la noche en que los Gleeful tuvieron su maravillosa fiesta en la mansión que terminó con unos gemelos rebelandoce contra su familia (lo que les ganó unos buenos golpes de su tío abuelo) y la amistad inmediata de ella con Mabel.

Por el otro lado, Dipper tenía una fama muy creíble de ser un patán. Probablemente todas las chicas de la ciudad lo inventaban, pero sabía de muchas de ellas que besaba como experto, que sus ojos eran hipnóticos, que su sonrisa podía ser predadora...

Sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que pudo percibir el movimiento de los mechones de su cabello escapando de la coleta alta.

Cuando su teléfono vibró al medio día, una de sus fantasías empezó a moverse por su cerebro a codazos, una en la que Dipper le llamaba para tener una verdadera cita. Su imaginación no había fallado del todo con la realidad, no era una llamada, pero sí que era un mensaje bastante seco que le informaba que él tenía que verla (no entrará en detalles sobre como la palabra "tenía" se había visto adorablemente preciosa) en el árbol de siempre después de la comida.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, sentándose en el piso y enterrando sus dedos de uñas multicolor en el nido rubio que era su cabeza.

Tal vez ella y Dipper eran una gran _**nada**_ pero eso no evitaba que su mente se empeñara en pensarlo en los momentos en que no estaba corriendo de ojos vampíricos, o haciendo su tarea mientras estaba en la escuela, no evitaba que los ojos azules le acosaran por las noches en forma de sueños, que su cuerpo no lo llamara cuando se sentía necesitada e incluso, nada evitaba que ella pensara que Dipper era un error... el mejor error en su vida.

-Viniste – escuchó sobre ella.

Pacifica no se molestó en preguntarle desde hace cuanto tiempo estaba ahí, con los años se había acostumbrado a aquel escrutinio que seguro él le estaba haciendo con esos increibles ojos.

-Tu también – contestó ella con una sonrisa, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Yo te cité, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió.

-¿Y Mabel? ¿Se puso de nuevo el leotardo ajustado para ver a Marmando?

Escuchó a Dipper bufar. Era muy celoso con su hermana, a veces sobreprotector.

-Parece que le gusta mucho – dijo él, saltando desde la rama en la que estaba y cayendo a unos centímetros de ella. Pacifica no se dejó inmutar, ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando sintió su colonia entrar en la nariz directo al hipotálamo, o cuando su piel se erizó al sentir el calor que despedía cuando se sentó junto a ella.

-Los primeros amores suelen ser así, Dipper. – guardó silencio unos minutos, cuando se aseguró que el pulso del gemelo se saltaba un latido de expectación – te hacen hacer cosas tontas.

Casi pudo _sentir_ la media sonrisa de Dipper mientras la jalaba hacia él. Ella le devolvió el gesto un segundo antes de enredar las piernas en su torso y abrir los ojos lentamente.

Y sí, ahí estaba el azul que le hacía tener noches de insomnio.

-¿Tu haces cosas tontas por tu primer amor? – preguntó él.

Pacifica ya sabía que esa era la frase número 40 en la lista de Dipper para "ver si Pacifica me quiere el día de hoy"

El chico se jactaba de ser el primer amor de ella, algo que era (para su buena o mala suerte) la verdad.

-Las hago – contestó ella en voz baja, sentida. El hecho de estar ahí era una tontería.

Las investigaciones de Gideon no estaban equivocadas, el mundo podía ponerse muy feo el día de mañana por culpa de los gemelos y ella estaba ahí, con uno de ellos.

-Yo también – se sinceró él. Pacifica sintió su corazón saltar, por alguna extrañamente maravillosa razón ella también era el primer amor de Dipper.

-¿Las haces? – le cuestionó ella poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros con el secreto anhelo de que él dijera que no.

Dipper sólo la aferró más por la cintura.

-Lo hago.

-Dime que no, Dipper.

-¿Por qué razón te mentiría? Ambos estamos muy seguros de que es así. Ambos estamos al pie del mismo pino, como cada año, aún cuando sabemos que Phill estará aquí mañana con muchos de sus amigos interdimencionales haciendo de este pueblo un infierno.

Pacifica acarició la frente de su _nada_ con lentitud, dibujando aquella constelación que solía disgustar a su propietario. Era tan patético todo el asunto que la hizo reír, ganando con eso una risa floja de Dipper.

Ella era una chica feliz, tenía a su mejor amigo que también era su primo, una familia que la amaba y a pesar de eso, el amor nunca se sentía tan real hasta que Dipper llegaba con el sol de un nuevo verano.

-Podrías hacerlo porque me amas – sugirió ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

La respiración de Dipper se cortó en el acto. Pacifica esperaba que él empezara a negarlo todo pero...

-Yo te amo.

El chico alzó la vista y la abrazó con ímpetu.

-Lo hago ¿no es así?

-Pero no deberías – le regaño ella. – ¿Que hay de Mabel, no la amas a ella también?

-Por supuesto que sí – luego la miro a ella – pero es mi hermana. Contigo es diferente.

-Dipper – suspiró ella, dispuesta a recordarle a él y a ella que en realidad no tenían que amarse, ambos eran la perdición del otro, en el momento en que Phill saliera por culpa de él y su hermana, Gideon y ella podían desterrarlo con la condición de desterrar a los gemelos... – escucha...

-No – le interrumpió él. – No. Tu escúchame a mí. Tenemos diecinueve ahora, Pacifica. No podría estar más seguro de lo que siento, incluso si tuviera tiempo.

Ella se alejó de él todo lo que pudo al ser apresada en un movimiento fugaz entre los brazos de Dipper y el pino.

-A los quince, a los diecisiete... cada verano nuestra inmadurez nos generaba problemas después de una noche perfecta.

Pacifica se estremeció y buscó los ojos azules que le perforaban el cuerpo. El recuerdo de sus noches le golpeó en cada célula, dejándola pasmada.

-No se si fue el amor o algo mucho peor que escapa a mi lógica pero nos sentenció a sentir esto. Tú no puedes negarme lo que sientes.

Y sobre su cabeza solo pasaba el hechizo que se había aprendido, aquel que desterraría a su mejor amiga Mabel y al chico de sus sueños.

-Yo no te amo – lanzó a la desesperada, levantándose del suelo, seguida del salto elegante y predador que Dipper dio hacia ella.

-Eso no es cierto – señaló él con calma mortífera mientras enredaba sus brazos sobre su cintura con fuerza seductora, muy tipica de una serpiente. – Sé que mi recuerdo te acosa en las noches – susurró sobre la piel de su cuello, que recorrió con sus labios y nariz, inspirando lentamente por detrás de su oreja, besandola tan suave que dudó que fueran sus labios, debía de estarla acariciando con pétalos de rosa... como aquella vez, el año pasado... negó y con fuerza empujó el pecho formado del chico.

Dipper se rió, tomándola de las caderas hasta alinearlas con las propias, anclándola sin duda a recuerdos de sus noches.

-Tu recuerdo es más bien una molestia – musito ella. El chico capturo sus labios tiernamente en un principio, antes de perfilar su boca con aquella lengua suya tan delicada como el plumón que ella usa para dibujar.

-No podría decirlo de mejor manera. ¿Sabías que tu recuerdo provoca tanta molestia en mí que una ducha no enfría mi piel? – ella bufó, pero se sintió identificada, las manos de Dipper acariaban la piel de su estomago y poco después las de su espalda.

-Esto no tiene sentido – jadeó ella cuando los besos de Dipper ya bajaban por su escote.

-Pero puedes sentir el calor ¿cierto? – preguntó él, después de una ligera mordida en su oreja después de susurrar la pregunta.

-Somos un error – soltó ella como única defensa. Después de eso no tenía nada más.

-Somos el mejor tipo de error – contestó él. – Por más que lo niegues.

Entonces se rindió, porque nunca, después de tantos años ella había sentido tanto amor hacia alguien. Mañana todo sería un desastre y él la buscó para decirle que la amaba, pasara lo que pasara, para decirle precisamente lo que ella se había preguntado a sí misma, sobre lo que eran ellos.

-Tal vez... – empezó – tal vez tu y yo no suene tan ilógico después de todo.

Dipper rodó los ojos, porque así era todo entre ellos, no tenía sentido pero a final de cuentas se daban la razón, se sentía el calor de sus besos, la temperatura de sus cuerpos, el amor entre ellos.

Ella lo besó esta vez, acariciando su vientre por sobre el traje cuando él le proporcionaba cosquillas en la espalda, sin importar el mañana, sin importar que dentro de ellos sabían que Dipper debió haberle dicho que no a ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

En ocaciones el fin de todo un pueblo no termina con una explosión, a veces termina con una elección que alterará todos los detalles posibles y así una rebelión hacia el destino.


End file.
